


His and His Towels

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> His and His Towels<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 304<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Kirk, McCoy<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> Jim goes shopping, McCoy is not amused<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Household Items</p>
            </blockquote>





	His and His Towels

"Jim!" Bones yelled.

He exited the small bathroom of their dorm room, two towels in his hands.

"What on God's green earth is this?" He asked, waving them in the air.

"Oh there was a great sale on down at Mission Street. You were bitching the other week about the regulation towels not being big enough, so I splurged and got those," Jim said calmly in the face of Bones' growing anger, well used to the bluster by now.

"Jim," Bones growled.

"Yes, Bones," Jim replied, that cheeky smirk on his face that he knew would just piss Bones off even more. The day kept getting better and better, he thought.

"Jim, they say 'his' and 'his' on the damned things!" Bones hissed.

"Well, last time I checked you were a male and," Jim paused as he looked down and lifted up the top of his pants. "Yep still a male here."

"Jim!" Bones growled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Jim announced to Bones' retreating back. Bones had thrown his hands up in the air, the towels flying up and down with the motion and stormed back into the bathroom.

"Fine!" Bones yelled in reply. "Which one of these stupid things am I meant to use then?"

"The pink one," Jim said as he leaned back onto his arms, waiting for Bones to stick his head around the corner and glare at him.

He wasn't disappointed.

"The! Pink! One!" Bones said, spitting out each word separately.

"Well, c'mon Bones, you know that blue is totally more my color. You would look splendid in pink, but I would look all sallow," Jim batted his eyelashes at Bones.

Bones' head disappeared, the door closed with a resounding woosh and an "unbelievable!" could be heard from the room.

Jim laughed. Mission accomplished for the day.


End file.
